Wenn die Toten wieder auferstehen
by MScofield
Summary: Das Lebenin CS nimmt seinen gewohnten Gang. Michaela und Sully führen ein glcükliches Leben und planen sogar ein weiteres Baby. Doch was passiert, wenn jemand aus Sullys Vergagenheit droht das Glück zu zerstören?


Wir haben jetzt Ende April 1874 und in Colorado Springs nimmt gerade alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Michaela und Sully sind rundumglück mit ihrer Familie und planen diese mit einem weiteren Kind zu vergrößern. 

Michaela sitzt gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch und schaut ein paar Patientenakten durch, als sie einen Kuss auf ihrem Nacken spührt und erschrocken hoch fährt. Als sie sich umdreht erkennt sie ihren Mann der sie unschuldig anschaut.  
„Mensch Sully, musst du mich so erschrecken?"  
„Es tut mir leid mein Liebling aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Du sahst so vertieft aus, das musste ich einfach ausnutzen."  
„Du konntest nicht anders als mich zu tote zu erschrecken?" Sie spielte die Beleidigte.  
„Es tut mir leid. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen. Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen?"  
Er kam ihr langsam näher. „Und das soll ich Dir glauben. Na da musst Du Dir schon was besseres einfallen, um das wieder gut zu machen. Wie wär es für den Anfang mit einem Ku..."Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sully hatte ihre Lippen mit seinen verschlossen und strich ihr dabei mit seinen starken Händen über den Rücken. Als er wieder von ihr lies, warn beide ziemlich außer Atem.  
„Wie kann ich Dir eigentlich lange böse sein? Was führt Dich eigentlich zu mir? Wolltest Du nicht jagen gehen?"  
„Doch eigentlich schon, aber plötzlich hatte ich so schreckliche Sehnsucht nach Dir. Wo ist eigentlich Katie?"   
„Ach, die ist bei Grace. Sie wollte ihr Patenkind mal wieder richtig verwöhnen. Ich hol sie nach Feierabend bei ihr ab." Sully hatte plötzlich ein breites grinsen auf dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und ging zu den Fenstern und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann kam er wieder auf Michala zu. Er nahm sie ganz fest in den Arm und fing an ihren Rücken zu streicheln und dann trafen seine Lippen auf die ihren. Ganz sanft massierte er die ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge, worauf diese sich sofort öffneten. Jetzt trafen ihre Zungen aufeinander und sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft und immer wilder. Ihr Atem wurde immer schwerer. Jetzt fuhr Sully mit seinen Küssen ihren Hals runter. Unter schweren atmen kam es aus ihr aus: „Sully wir sind in der Klinik."  
Sully blickte sich kurz um, lächelte sie an und sagte dann: "Ja, ja sieht hier ganz danach aus." Damit fing er an, an ihrem Ohr zu knappern.  
„Ja, aber was tust du?" Sie wurde leicht rot.   
„Muss ich Dir das wirklich erklären?" Damit schaute er sie frech an und machte sich an den beiden oberen Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen.  
„Aber Sully, wir können doch nicht...ich meine hier. Wo uns jeder erwischen kann."  
„Niemand wird uns erwischen." ..er führte sie in Richtung Tür, schloss sie ab und drückte sie leicht dagegen. Jetzt fing er an, sie heiß und innig zu küssen und sie wehrte sich kein bisschen dagegen, im Gegenteil. Während des Küssens öffnete er ihre Bluse vollständig und ließ sie über ihre Schulter auf den Boden fallen. Jetzt stellte sie ihr rechtes Bein zwischen sein, wo sie seine ausgeprägte Erregung spüren konnte, worauf er vor Erregung aufstöhnte und sich noch mehr an sie drückte. Als er dann auch noch ihr Hemdchen über ihren Kopf gezogen hatte, fuhr er mit seinen Küssen ihren Hals runter und blieb dann an ihren Brüsten hängen. Erüberhäufte sie mit vielen kleinen Küssen und blieb dann an ihrer Brustwarze hängen. Ernahm sie in den Mund und fing an vorsichtig daran zu knabbern, mit seiner Zunge sie zu umrunden und daran zu lecken. Was ihr sehr zu gefallen schien, denn ihr stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Als er wieder ihren Mund eroberte, fing Michaela sein Hemd auszuziehen, während sie ihn zum Schreibtisch führte, ihn auf den Stuhl schupste und siech auf seinen Schoss setzte. Jetzt fing sie an seine Brust zu küssen und ließ, als sie an seiner Brustwarze ankam, ihre Zunge mit ins Spiel kommen. Dann gingen ihr Küsse immer tiefer. Als sie an seinem Hosenbund ankam, erobert sie plötzlich wieder seinen Mund. Währenddessen öffnete sie seine Hose und fuhr mit ihrer Hand hinein. Jetzt konnte sie seine starke Erregung fest in ihrer Hand spüren und fing an ihn dort zu streicheln. Sie schaute ihm jetzt ins Gesicht, da sie seine Reaktion sehen wollte. E r hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Als er ihre Hand spürte, hielt er für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an und fing dann immer mehr an zu stöhnen. Man merkte sichtlich wie er es genoss von seiner Frau verwöhnt zu werden. Jetzt ließ Michaela von ihm ab, stand auf und Sully tat das selbe. Als er vor ihr stand, blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen und fuhr mit ihren Händen in seine Hose und zog sie im aus. Jetzt war Michaela an der Reihe. Sully entledigte und es dauerte nicht lange bis beide nackt vor einander standen. Jetzt nahm Sully sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Schreibtisch, stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine und rieb sich an ihr. Das gefiel beiden sehr. Sie fingen wieder an sich zu küssen. Sully fuhr mit seinen Küssen ihren Hals entlang zu ihren Brüsten und spielte mit seiner Zunge an ihren Brustwarzen. Anschließend ging er zu ihrem Bauchnabel und ließ dort auch seine Zunge zum Einsatz bringen. Dann wanderte er immer tiefer zwischen ihre Beine und spielte mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Kitzler, bis er von ihr unter stöhnen sagen hörte: „Sully, bitte lass mich nicht noch länger warte... ich brauche Dich. JETZT!"  
Das ließ Sully sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er stellte sich zwischen ihr Beine und drang ganz vorsichtig in sie ein. Er fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Erfing an währenddessen ihre Brüste zu streicheln und fingen immer lauter an zu stöhnen. Jetzt legte Michaela auch noch ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und drückte sie ganz fest zusammen. Jetzt konnte er sie noch viel intensiver und enger spüren und auch Michaela spürte ihn jetzt noch intensiver. Da ihre Bewegungen jetzt immer Schneller wurde und Sully immer heftiger zu stieß, was beide sehr wild machte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis beide gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen und laut aufschrieen. Ihr Atmen normalisierte sich wieder.  
Sully beugte sich über Michaela und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sagte: „Ich liebe Dich so sehr. Oh Mann, was machst Du denn bloss immer mit mir?"  
„Ich liebe Dich auch, aber das gleiche könnte ich wohl von Dir behaupten. Ich wette Du hast das schon geplant, als Du vorhin zu dieser Tür reingekommen bist."   
„Ich doch nicht." Michaela fing an zu in zu kitzeln. „Wirklich nicht?" Sully versucht sich zu wehren, aber er musste einfach lachen.  
„Ok, ok. Ich geb mich geschlagen. Du hast mir nur so schrecklich gefehlt, als ich an letzte Nacht denken musste und mir wurde, so schwer ums Herz. Da dachte ich state meinem Arzt nen Besuch ab und lass mich ein wenig verarzten. Er grinste sie breit an.   
„Gute Entscheidung. Hab ich Dich gut verarztet? Fühlst Du dich wieder gesund?"  
„Bestens. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein guter Arzt bist. Du hast immer die beste Medizin." Sie lächelnden sich an und fingen wieder an sich zu küssen.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Michaela wieder an die Arbeit und Sully endlich zum jagen. Als Sully durch die Wälder streifte härte er plötzlich eine Stimme nach ihm rufen. E dachte erst, er habe sich das nur eingebildet. Doch dann hörte er es wieder. Er drehte sich um und dachte er sieht nicht richtig. Das kann nicht sein, dachte er sich.


End file.
